


cause all i want, a second or two

by something_pithy



Series: you ain't a killer nor good [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Claire is always a boss, F/M, Gen, Internal Monologue, ain't nobody got time for regrets, sleepy claire is a delight to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_pithy/pseuds/something_pithy
Summary: Long before having taken on the mantle of la curandera, she’d dedicated her life to service. Metro General had always put high demands on its nurses, and moonlighting as the nurse to the “enhanced” had probably been unsustainable. But even now that she’d decided that taking care of her superpowered patients would be her main focus, things hadn’t gotten any less exhausting, stressful, or honestly, weird.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @ourwritingprompts on tumblr:
> 
> midnight walks. black hair. red lipstick. the click of heels on hard floor. a side ache from laughing so hard. painted toenails. clean sheets. the color silver.
> 
> Title from "Seconds" by Little Dragon. <3

It’s easy to imagine what life could have been like if things had been different.

They’d been on the road forever, and that was a grind. But Claire knew that even once they got back to Harlem, it wouldn't get any easier.  
  
Still, she can see glimpses of what her life could have been.

Midnight walks. Black hair. Red lipstick. The click of heels on hard floor. A side ache from laughing so hard. Painted toenails. Clean sheets. The color silver.

Long before having taken on the mantle of la curandera, she’d dedicated her life to service. Metro General had always put high demands on its nurses, and moonlighting as the nurse to the “enhanced” had probably been unsustainable. But even now that she’d decided that taking care of her superpowered patients would be her main focus, things hadn’t gotten any less exhausting, stressful, or honestly, weird.

There were no leisurely strolls, no little luxuries like pedicures and lipstick – and heels? Well, hell, even if her whole life weren’t occupied by saving lives that shouldn’t need saving, what New Yorker who wasn’t a drag queen or rich enough for a car service rocked heels?  
  
Nice dream.  
  
The pleasures of this life – the life that is – are small but real. Right now, it was Luke driving and her sitting in the passenger seat, the window open, wind lifting her hair, eyes closed, head tipped back. The rhythm of the road and the hum of the engine were lulling her, but she opened one eye, casting a glance at Luke.  
  
“You all right?” she murmured.  
  
A half-smile curled his lips and he cast a sidelong glance back at her.

“You ever stop worrying?” he asked, something smooth and amused in his voice.

“Not worried,” she said, pursing her lips slightly as she closed her eyes again. “Just making sure you’re not gonna drive us off the road.”  
  
A chuckle hummed through his chest.  
  
“Don’t worry, girl,” he said in what she assumed he thought was his best playa voice. “I got you.”  
  
“Corny,” she mumbled, too tired to push back her smile as she tipped her head toward the window and let sleep take her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr!
> 
> @something_pithy.tumblr.com
> 
> You can send me prompts there, if you like! I'll do pretty much any pairing in the MCU, and probably some others, too :D


End file.
